Te vouloir et t'avoir
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Rain on your Back: joyeux anniversaire ! première partie


**Te vouloir et t'avoir**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note : **Bon anniversaire Rain ! =D

Oui je sais que ton anniversaire est le 1er juillet, mais je serai à Paris (jusqu'à mercredi) donc plus d'ordi. Et comme j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de poster demain je préfère prendre un peu d'avance ^^ Mais bon, tu peux toujours te retenir de lire cet OS jusqu'à dimanche =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Marco, tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps de mettre le cap sur Tokyo ? On va finir par rater la première manche du Shaman Fight.

- Si Seigneur Maiden, vous avez entièrement raison. Chris ! Hans !

Jeanne regarda Marco donner ses directives. Petit à petit le navire des X-laws changea de direction. Jeanne, satisfaite, regagna sa cabine mais s'arrêta en posant la main sur la poignée. Il était là.

Elle le sentait dans son dos, brûlant, à l'observer. Il l'observait toujours. Et il ne servait à rien qu'elle crie, qu'elle appelle au secours ou qu'elle l'attaque car il disparaîtrait avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste. Elle en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La scène avait un aspect de déjà vu, de déjà joué. Cette question, elle la lui posait encore et toujours, à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait dans les parages, immobile, presqu'invisible. Et bien sûr il répondait toujours la même chose.

- J'observe.

Qu'observait-il, elle n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt elle s'en doutait trop. L'idée qu'il était là pour elle la fit frémir. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le comprendre. Cet être qu'elle haïssait se moquait d'elle.

- Va-t-en ! cracha-t-elle.

- Quelle méchanceté, Jeanne, se moqua-t-il.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il rit ; elle le foudroie du regard. Et dans le même temps elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Car ce garçon nonchalant qui lui fait face est infiniment plus puissant qu'elle. Car il peut la briser quand bon lui semble et qu'il le sait. Car les X-laws ne sont que des brindilles pour lui et qu'il le lui a bien fait comprendre en déclenchant la tempête qui avait failli tous les tuer. Mais finalement il les avait épargnés. Il se jouait d'eux.

- Nous voler Rackist ne t'a pas suffi ?

Ses yeux s'animent soudain d'un éclat maléfique.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas… murmura-t-il. Peut-être ne serai-je satisfait que lorsque c'est une petite fille que j'aurai récupérée.

- Ne rêve pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle, toujours si calme et inflexible, s'emballe, le maudit, le traite de tous les noms. Elle le déteste, lui qui joue avec leurs vies comme s'ils appartenaient à un spectacle de marionnettes.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, la reprend son ennemi. Et garde à l'esprit que je n'ai rien volé, Rackist vous a quitté de son plein gré.

- Tu l'as perverti !

- Non, répondit-il calmement. Il a simplement ouvert les yeux. C'est dommage, reprend-il sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, que tu me haïsses autant, petite fille. J'aurai aimé t'avoir à mes côtés.

Elle ne répond rien mais ses yeux lui crient son dégoût et sa haine.

- Je te garde une place, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Il sourit, avec son air narquois et supérieur.

- Shamash !

Son fantôme gardien est à peine apparut qu'il éclate de rire et disparaît. Il surgit dans son dos, l'immobilise, fait voler en éclat son over soul.

- Penses-y, petite Jeanne, susurre-t-il.

Elle veut rétorquer mais une énorme pression spirituelle la cloue au sol. Elle l'entend se moquer au-dessus d'elle.

- Seigneur Maiden.

La pression disparaît, Hao se volatilise. Jeanne se relève avec difficultés et aperçoit Meene accourir auprès d'elle.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

- Oui Meene, merci, mentit Jeanne. J'ai juste trébuché.

Meene lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Jeanne lui tourna le dos, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer que depuis bientôt trois mois, le diable qu'ils devaient abattre lui apparaissait pour la harceler régulièrement. Ca ne changerait rien, sinon les mettre en danger. Alors elle gardait le silence, le cœur battant, redoutant déjà sa prochaine confrontation avec le shaman de feu.

« Je te veux Jeanne », lui avait-il dit la première fois.

Et depuis, c'était la peur plus que la haine qui l'habitait quand il lui rendait visite. La peur qu'un jour, il finisse par l'avoir.


End file.
